


The Jones's Mystery

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Feet Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred Jones Sr. and his relationship with his foster son, Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jones's Mystery

"Oh cartwheeling kitchen Campbell's, Fred if you've snuck in here again to preserve body heat by laying across my legs."

Mayor Jones is wearing his black suit, with white dress shirt underneath, red tie, white dress shoes and has on his black framed glasses. He's in his office at City Hall sitting at his desk talking with Sheriff Bronson Stone about the recent monster attacks, which have been solved by his son, Fred and his friends. With his legs against his desk, Fred Jones Sr. looks at Sheriff Stone seductively with a grin on his face. His relationship with Sheriff Stone was only about having sex. 

His son, Fred whom he's also in love with which creates a dilemma for him. Fred loves making traps and solving mysteries with his friends; Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo. Mayor Jones remembers taking care of Fred since he was a baby, not wanting to hire a nanny. His son has traps all over their house which he does find both frustrating and admirable. 

He talks to the Sheriff to spend the night over his house for the weekend making Bronson blush. He gets up and kisses Bronson and smacks his butt as Bronson leaves his office. Sheriff Stone has black hair with gray streaks and black eyes just like him. Sheriff Stone has a muscular build and he was wearing his Sheriff's uniform which is beige, black and brown. 

Fred Jones Sr gets distracted from working as he falls asleep in his chair. He dreams about him and Bronson dancing out in the middle of Crystal Cove, laughing and smiling. They begin kissing each other as he feels Bronson's strong hands grabbing his ass. He and Bronson started stripping off their clothes stroking each other's cocks having sex in the middle of the street. 

Fred Jones Sr wakes up from his dream noticing that his phone is ringing and he see its from his son, Fred. Fred asks him if he can come pick him up from school and he tells him that he'll be there in thirty minutes. He gets his keys and locks up his office and goes into his car heading toward Crystal Cove High School. 

Fred is practicing with the rest of the soccer team. Fred is wearing yellow-purple soccer shirt, shorts and socks and black cleats. After practice, Fred goes into the locker room, undressing out of his soccer uniform while talking to his dad on the phone. He puts on his usual clothes; white long sleeve shirt with blue collar, orange ascot around his neck, blue jeans and brown shoes. 

Fred has blonde hair and black eyes. He's been making traps since he was a little kid whenever he was home by himself as his dad was working. He know all types of different methods of trapping monsters. He and his friends have been solving mysteries in Crystal Cove since their freshman year. 

He and his dad, Mayor Jones have a interesting relationship. He's nice and innocent and loves traps. His dad can sometimes be stern around him, but also allows him to do what he wants to do. Fred and his dad have a sexual relationship with one another and he'll sometimes sleep across his dad's legs during the fall and winter seasons. 

Fred shares his dad with his dad's boyfriend, Sheriff Stone who is mean to him and his friends. His dad arrives outside the school and he hops into the driver's passenger seat, pressing a kiss onto his dad's cheek. His dad gets a little annoyed as he keeps telling Fred that they can't do that out in public. He immediately apologizes and gives his dad a big hug causing him to smile. 

Fred Jones Sr drives him and Fred back home to their mansion where they'll be having dinner with Sheriff Stone. Sheriff Stone arrives afterwards with champagne for the adults. He, Fred and Sheriff Stone have dinner. As he eats he feels Fred's hand pressing onto his thigh as Sheriff Stone is kissing his neck. He tells them both to knock it off and eat their food. 

After dinner, Fred kissed him goodnight as he was going to bed early tonight. Fred Jones Sr lightly smacked Fred on his butt as he turned away grinning him a wink. Fred heads up to his bedroom and begins undressing. He leaves his clothes on a pile by his desk. Looking into the mirror in the bathroom, Fred is wearing his orange ascot and blue briefs caressing his bulge thinking about having sex with his dad. They've only kissed and jerked each other off till they were covered in their cum, taken showers together and they slept next to one another in their pajamas in his dad's bed. Fred vows to sleep with his dad on his eighteenth birthday. Fred puts on his blue pjs shirt and shorts and heads to sleep. 

Fred Jones Sr relaxes on his recliner by the fire with a glass of champagne from Sheriff Stone. Sheriff Stone removes his shoes and hat kneeling by his boyfriend's feet removing his shoes placing them next to the chair. He moans as Sheriff Jones massages, sniffs and licks his red toe black dress socks. He sets the bottle down on the table and he unbuttons/unzips his pants lowering them partway down his legs. He has on red-black briefs. Fred Jones Sr asks Sheriff Stone to strip off his clothes in front of them. 

Sheriff Stone quickly removes all his clothes standing naked in front of Mayor Jones. Fred Jones Sr stares at Bronson's hard rock cock which seven inch long and his muscular hairy chest. He strips out of his suit, steps out of his briefs and bends over to take off his socks. He and Bronson collide, kissing each other as their cocks slide against each other. They lay on the carpeted floor still kissing. He and Sheriff Stone suck each other's cock and finger each other's holes, groaning and moaning in pleasure as they do it. 

He asks Bronson to handcuff his hands and wants him to fuck him doggy style. With his hands in cuffs and on all fours, he feels Bronson's cock slide into his ass and roughly fucks him. After getting fucked, he tells Bronson to shoot his load on his face. Closing his eyes, Fred Jones Sr feels Bronson's load land on his face and on his glasses. He opens his eyes and flips Bronson onto his back and lifting his beefy legs. Fred Jones Sr fucks Sheriff Stone till he shoots his load of juicy cum inside him twice. Bronson falls asleep and he goes into the bathroom to clean his face and glasses. 

Sheriff Stone wakes up, gets dressed and says goodbye to the Mayor kisses him and heads home. Fred Jones Sr heads up to his bedroom and puts on a new pair of briefs and his blue pajama shirt and pants, climbing into bed. As he's about to go to sleep, Fred comes into his room and lays across his dad's legs resting his head on his dad's thighs. Fred Jones Sr grabs Fred's hand and brings him close to him, having his son snuggled against his chest. Hearing his son's soft snores, he smiles at him, pressing a kiss onto Fred's cheek and he falls peacefully asleep. 

Fred wakes up and he smiles up at his dad and realizes his boner is pressing against his dad's thigh. He combs his hand into his dad's salt and pepper hair and plays with his dad's chest hair. Fred daydreams about waking up next to his dad naked and sweaty. His dad wakes up putting his arm around him and kisses him. Fred and his dad head into the shower together kissing and cleaning their bodies. 

He and his dad get dressed in their usual clothes as his dad has a meeting at City Hall, and he has soccer practice. Fred gets dropped off by his dad and begins practice with the rest of the team. 

Fred Jones Sr has his meeting with the town council and Sheriff Stone. His thoughts turn to Fred as when they were in the shower together and he can't imagine being without his son. After the meeting, Fred Jones Sr talks to Sheriff Bronson and he breaks up with him as Fred is the only guy in his life he doesn't want to be apart from. 

He leaves his office and drives toward the school to actually watch his son's practice for the first time. Sitting on the stands, Fred Jones Sr watches his son playing soccer. He and his son embrace and Fred was happy that he came to see him play. After getting changed, Fred goes to hang out with his friends. He and his dad share a kiss as they depart. 

Two months later on Fredrick's birthday, Fred Jones Sr gives his son new materials for his traps. He and Fred have breakfast together. Fred is going to be meeting up with the gang to solve a new mystery. He kisses his dad and asks him that he wants to have sex with him as its his eighteen birthday and that he's an adult. Fred Jones Sr grins at his son and whispers in his ear that he'll make their first time together special. They kiss each other goodbye. 

 

Hours later in the day  
Fred Jones Sr is in his red-black briefs and red toe black dress socks and laying on his bed with his legs crossed, and his arms on the pillows. Fred enters his dad's room wearing his pajamas shirt and shorts and his orange ascot around his neck. Fred takes off his shirt and shorts leaving him only in his orange-blue briefs

Fred approaches his dad and kneels by the bed, sniffing and licking his dad's socked feet. He loves the aroma of his dad's feet, looking up at his dad's sexy grin across his face. He hears his dad moaning passionately, and he takes off his dad's socks tossing them off the bed. Fred trails kisses up his dad's legs stopping at his dad's bulge. Using his hand to caress his dad's erection, Fred begins to lick and suck his dad's bulge through his briefs and starts pinching his dad's nipples. 

Fred Jones Sr tells Fred to suck his cock and he has his hands in his son's hair stroking it. Fred takes off his and his dad's briefs then takes his dad's cock in his mouth. Hearing his dad moan and groan makes him want to cum but he patiently waits. Fred licks his dad's balls and lifts up his dad's legs showing off his dad's hairy hole. Trailing his tongue down his dad's balls to his hole, Fred licks and sucks eating his dad's ass. Fred Jones Sr stroke his cock and screams out his son's name erotically as he cum on his chest. Fred gets lube and a condom putting them on his cock, then slides his cock into his dad's ass and fucks his dad till he shoots another load on his chest. Fred Jones Sr begs his son to shoot his load in his ass. Fred removes the condom and barebacks his dad till he shoot load after load of cum in his dad's ass. 

After having sex and are both sweaty and sticky, Fred Jones Sr and his son Fred lay cuddled against each other on his bed. He and Fred kiss each other and in between kisses confess that they're both in love with each other. He and Fred lay in his bed together as Fred Jones Sr knows that Fred is the best thing in his life that makes him happy.


End file.
